Mechanical Disaster
The beautiful island of Franzua, where the country of Merceilles flourishes. It is a country where even the Celestial Dragons may frequently visit, as the nobles go out of their way to serve their "gods". The country has maintained peace for quite a while, after the installment of a powerful police force, a loyal military and even by having a Marine base located on the island. Such perfection can't be tarnished, and that is why the Merceilles capital is surrounded by a thick, several hundred meter tall wall, that separated the high town from the lower ones. But today was a special day, a twice a year festivity where the commoners where allowed access to the upper town without permission, in celebration of the Kingdom's foundation. In the largest mansion of the town, where the richest and most powerful family lived, the Vairsells, a large party was held. Concerts, art expos, and many more things were the sort of thing one could see at this event. A particular individual was giving a marvelous performance inside the mansion's main hall. The people were astonished as such prodigious playing, more so because of the fact, the orchestra was being played by a single man. And this man, was known as Lothar D. Asphel... While Asphel was giving his performance to the crowd another man of incredible talent was also busy entertaining a less easy to please crowd. Nights A. Rabian is a archaeologist and is attempting to kiss up to a large man with incredibly large pockets known as Lord Estafan in order to obtain a loan large enough to saciate his need for his work. What began as a conversation about the hopes of funding his incredible skills changed once the man noticed his lamp and Rabian explained his abilities. Rabian's new job went from explaining his worthiness of a large check with Estafan's name on it to letting the man make wishes through out the town in order to stay on the mans "good side". "NOW ask the magic man to make those two fight" commanded the large and stout man to one of his many employees "YES SIR umm Mr.Nights please...make those men fight" a small servant of the man spoke with fear trembling in their voice. Rabian with the least amount of excitement or enthusiasm responded "your wish is my command blah blah blah" with a snap of the mans fingers the two strangers fought without a second thought. Suddenly Rabian keeled in pain and quickly excused himself, in order to make sure Estafan was happy Rabian put the price of wishes on himself this time the fruit in exchange for the battle of the men sapped most of the water from his body. As the wish granter made his way to the restroom to replenish his drained body he heard the incredible sound of Asphel and admired the way he was appreciated. "That's gonna be me one day I'll be on a stage showing my discoveries to the masses my work will be known world..." he was interrupted by the intense headache from his sudden drought and continued to the bathroom to dunk his head in water. Category:Role-Plays